Barga Zachs
Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *''"Um dos membros do Shitennou da Faram Obius. Ele sempre deve resolver qualquer coisa com força bruta."'' Aparência Barga tem uma constituição muscular e é alto em altura. Ele tem uma pele amarela escura e cabelos vermelhos surgindo em várias direções. Personalidade Barga is shown to be muito arrogante and rude. Ele também é muito violento com seus oponentes e não hesita em usar força bruta e jogadas brutas para eles. Enredo Ele apareceu no final do episódio 20 junto com seus companheiros de Shitennou . Ele fez sua estréia oficialmente no episódio 21 . ELE Veio para Sandorius Onze e se apresentou Como hum Membro de Shitennou that foi enviado de Faram Obius para Ajudá-los a Lutar contra um Onze Terra . Infelizmente, a Kazerma recusou a sua oferta, porque ela lutou contra a Terra Onze por conta própria. Quando o jogo entre Earth Eleven e Sandorius Eleven começou no episódio 22 , ele e alguns membros de Sandorius Eleven que cooperaram com ele continuaram usando peças brutas para os membros da Earth Eleven. No episódio 23 , após o primeiro tempo terminou, ele ficou furioso depois que o Earth Eleven empatou em 1 a 1. Ele então ordenou que todos os membros seguissem suas ordens na segunda metade se não quisessem perder. Com exceção de Kazerma e Badai , todos os membros decidiram usar peças brutais no Earth Eleven. No entanto, depois que Kazerma e Badai os persuadiram, eles voltaram a jogar de forma justa. Para desgosto de Barga, ele deixou o estádio com raiva. Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Barga, Ixal Fleet tem que ser derrotado primeiro no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Kizuna Coin' : *'Artigo' : Areia confortável (ここちよい砂, caiu aleatoriamente pelo Urso de Ouro no Roglos Gordon 's rota taisen ) *'Item' : Medalha Artesanal de Lalaya (ラ ラ ヤ の の 手 作 勲 章, aleatoriamente abandonada por Irmãs da Estrela na rota de taisen de Roglos Gordon ) *'Tópico' : Pessoas Poderosas (パ ワ フ ル な の の, obtidas no Gymnasium em Raimon Jr High ) *'Record' : Profissional de Futebol Butler ( 200ロ サ カ カ ー ー ト ラ ー, ganhar 200 batalhas de futebol ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' No lvl. 99 *'GP' : 190 *'TP' : 136 *'Chute' : 95 *'Dribles' : 100 *'Bloqueio' : 183 (213) *'Captura' : 107 *'Técnica' : 113 *'Velocidade' : 95 *'Vigor' : 167 *'Sorte' : 100 *'Liberdade' : 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * * (Taisen via única) ''Portão da Lenda - Galaxy Eleven VS Ixal Fleet * * Alma ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Rivals Galaxy' Galeria Barga in Faram Dite's uniform EP 37.png|Barga in Faram Dite's uniform. Barga Zachs' official artwork.png|Artwork from the official site. IG-15-005.PNG|IG-15-005 IG-16-032.PNG|IG-16-032 Barga and Lalaya's designs Galaxy DVD.png|Barga's previous and current designs shown in the DVD from the preordered Galaxy game (along with Lalaya Obies's). Trivialidades *Na rota taisen, Desert Drift é substituído por Willy Willy . Navegação Categoria:Jogadores Categoria:Jogadores Galaxy Categoria:Defensores Categoria:Shitennou Categoria:Faramobious Categoria:Faram Dite Categoria:Sandorious Eleven Categoria:Alienígenas